


at least he's consistent

by serendipitiness



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec was a cute baby, Alternate Universe - Human, Family Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Week 1: Yeah or Neigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 21:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitiness/pseuds/serendipitiness
Summary: Alec's gaze roves over the living room, cataloging everybody: Izzy, who's sitting with Clary andcackling, Jace sprawled on the floor. His mother is by the television; it's playing an old home video, the screen showing --"Oh god," he blurts out.(in which Alec is warm and comfortable in Magnus' arms but then his mother had to dothat)





	at least he's consistent

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> ”OK, I might have forgotten to tell you I’m very afraid of horses.”

Magnus smells nice.

The thought flits through Alec's mind as he tucks his face into Magnus' chest, Magnus’ arm around his shoulders. Vaguely, he listens to the conversation around him, but just barely.

He's tired, Magnus is warm, and Alec is -- he’s happy.

It's been a long weekend, and a whole lifetime since he's felt like this -- this kind of contentment glowing under his ribcage while he sits here in the living room on the last night of their annual family vacation, one where, for the first time, Alec’s brought someone along. And it’s one thing for that someone to have a good time, for him to enjoy swimming and barbecuing and eating ribs with his fingers, but it’s another thing entirely when that someone is _Magnus_ , whom Alec’s had a crush on ever since running into him in the apartment mailroom, getting along with the people Alec loves most in the world.

A group that Magnus belongs to.

Maybe it’s odd that Alec feels this much already, when they've only been seeing each other for four months. But it's just-- Magnus is so _right_. He's not perfect, but he feels perfect for Alec, so it makes sense that Alec feel like this strongly, like --

"Mama, help me!"

Alec is startled into sitting up by the _unholy snort_ that erupts from Magnus, a sound so violent his entire body shakes.

"Wuh," Alec mumbles.

His gaze roves over the living room, cataloging everybody: Izzy, who's sitting with Clary and _cackling_ , Jace sprawled on the floor. His mother is by the television; it's playing an old home video, the screen showing --

"Oh god," he blurts out.

Alec watches, horrified, at the sight of himself, a ruddy-cheeked five-year-old, standing in a petting zoo and crying at the stout pony that's nosing insistently at the carrots in his grubby palm. Nearby, little Izzy sits in the straw, patting a goat.

“Honey, it’s okay!” they hear Maryse say.

The next scene shows Alec toddling toward the fence, light-up shoes twinkling, the pony following him, ever hopeful.

“Mama,” he wails again. “It’s gonna _eat my hand_!”

“Okay,” Alec says loudly, and extricates himself from Magnus’ arms, stepping over his brother to pluck the remote from his mom’s hands and hit pause. He turns around, feeling embarrassed. Everybody’s chuckling save Magnus, who’s watching him, remnants of a laugh visible on his handsome face. God, the way he’s looking at Alec is so _fond_ , and Alec can’t stifle his own answering smile.

He gestures at the television. “I might have forgotten to tell you I’ve always been very afraid of horses.”

Magnus reaches his hand out. “You’ve also always been very cute.”

Alec makes a face, trying to ignore the _aww_ ’s going around the room. He can’t help but feel pleased, though, as he walks back toward Magnus and holds tight onto his hand. Maybe he’ll forgive his mother later for showing that video, he thinks, as he leans in to press a kiss to Magnus’ cheek.


End file.
